Foreign Exchange!
by Tennosuke
Summary: What happpens when several foreign exchange students show up at Hetalia high? A ton of pairings, like USUK and GerIta and so on. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**CIAO! This is my first Hetalia fanfic! (」゜ロ゜****)」****  
>The ships are pretty blatantly stated during the story so don't worry about having to guess the ships, they're all my otp's ヽ<strong>**༼ ಠ****益****ಠ ༽****ﾉ****  
>Warning: Nothing, I don't really cuss.<br>I don't own Hetalia, Omg obviously...**

Italy's POV

"Feliciano, be safe!" My mama called as I boarded the airplane, I simply smiled back at her.

This was my first time going out of Italy and I was very excited. I just hoped they would have pasta in America... You see, I'm in a foreign exchange program and will be spending one year in America, my first year of high school!

I'd be staying with a host family while I'm there! The family is huge as well, apparently there's ten kids who all have kids of their own so there's like fifty people in the family! Only four of them live at home, three little girls in elementary school and one boy my age who's a third year in high school.

I popped a piece of gum in my mouth as the plane took off. I lived in a rural area of Italy but was taking a plane from Rome so there were many people on board and the plane itself was huge, this was my first time on a plane so I was a little jittery. There was a Japanese man next to me, or at least I suspected he was Japanese.

"Hi! I'm Feliciano!" I eagerly introduced myself. The Japanese man looked a little taken aback at this and I flushed. Did plane etiquette state that you couldn't greet your neighbor?

"H-hello. My name is Kiku, nice to meet you Feliciano." He said timidly. I smiled, he was pretty cute for a guy.

"Likewise! Where are you headed?" I asked, he seemed to maybe be a tourist because he spoke with an accent that I didn't recognize as European.

"America, I decided to tour Italy a bit before I got there though, it's definitely a beautiful country." I beamed, if there was one thing I didn't lack it was Italian pride. "Where are you going?"

"Oh I'm going to America too! I'm in a high school exchange program with my fratello."

"Really? That's odd, I'm in a teaching exchange program, where at in America?" Kiku asked and I had to think for a moment.

"Um, somewhere west, by the ocean! I don't remember the city but it's somewhere in California. Hetalia high school."

"That's crazy," Kiku started "That's where I'll be going to teach!"

* * *

><p>"Nice meeting you Feliciano, I suppose I'll see you in math class tomorrow." Kiku said with a small smile and slight bow.<p>

"Si!" I exclaimed and grabbed my suitcase from baggage claim before I started my trek to go find Alfred, who was picking me up.

When I finally got outside I saw someone I didn't expect to see "Fratello!" I called out and Romano turned around.

"Oh God." Romano said and tried to cover his face.

"Hey! I thought there were no seats left and you had to go on the next flight?" I asked him, that was why we couldn't sit together, I was so mad at fratello because I didn't want to sit next to some creepy stranger on the plane. Good thing Kiku was there.

"Feliciano, I don't know how to tell you this but there was plenty of room on the flight. I just didn't want to sit with you."

Just as I was about to yell at him (a rare occurrence but it happens) I saw a sign with a familiar name on it, 'Feliciano' it said... Oh yeah! That's me! "Sorry Romano, I have to go." I said, Romano didn't look sorry at all.

"Are you Alfred?" I asked and he nodded, He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he was also very muscular and tall. Geez, if all American boys looked like this I might never move back!

"You are Feliciano then?! Nice to meet ya! We gotta get home quick though because I left the ten-year old in charge of the house, and the oven with dinner."

* * *

><p>Alfred's house was awesome and his little sisters were cool as well. I can't say dinner was very good but it's the thought that counts. I slept in a guest room right next to Alfred's. Alfred is super nice, we played video games for like five hours. He told me that his dad goes on a lot of business trips and that he wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks. Anyway, last night had gone by really fast and we were on our way to school now.<p>

"Big brudder, is Feli going to school with us?" The youngest sister, Hannah asked shyly.

"No Feliciano's going to my school." Alfred said with a smile at Hannah.

One thing I noticed was that while Alfred was very boyish and American he was a doting big brother, he read about one hundred books to the three of them last night.

"Why?!" The middle sister, Amanda practically shrieked.

"Because you're a first grader and Feliciano is a freshman. All right girls, I'll see you after school." Alfred said as he pulled up to the elementary school.

"Bye big brudder, bye Feli." They said in unison.

"Bye, bye!" I called after them.

"Well then, I suppose we should get to school." Alfred said as he pulled away.

* * *

><p>Arthur!" My foreign exchange 'brother' almost screamed when he saw a tall (hot) boy with short blonde hair, green eyes and fairly bushy eyebrows.<p>

"Hello love." Arthur said and greeted Alfred with a quick but love filled kiss. I widened me eyes a bit. I never would have guessed that Americans were this open about their relationships.

"Oh yeah, Arthur this is the foreign exchange student that's staying at my house, Feliciano." Arthur held out his hand and I shook it. "Feliciano, this is Arthur, my errr..." Alfred trailed off with a slight blush.

"I'm his boyfriend." Arthur finished with a smile as he snaked his arm around Alfred's waist.

"A-ah nice to meet you." I said with a bright smile. At the school I went to there were only thirty kids in my grade and I'm pretty sure none of them were gay. It surprised me to see such an openly gay couple as soon as I got to school here.

"The office is right around the corner, I'm guessing you have to go there first, I'll probably see you during gym. Good luck dude." Alfred said with a smile and a thumbs up. I nodded with a goofy grin and rounded the corner, the office was very easy to find.

"Excuse me!" I said to the secretary.

"Oh, you are one of the foreign exchange students, please got to the counselors office, it's right behind you." She said and I turned and there it was, huge blocky lettering on the door assured that I indeed was at the 'COUN ELO S' office.

"Thank you." I said and crossed the hall to push open the door, inside were seven other people, all looked to all be from different countries. They were all standing around looking a little awkward; I spotted Kiku in the corner and I went to join him.

"Good morning Kiku." I said with a smile, the small Japanese man looked just as taken aback as he had on the plane. I then thought back to when I had attempted hugging him after getting off the plane... That wasn't the brightest of ideas.

"Hello Feliciano-san." He said with a light smile before a woman, presumably the counselor, began talking.

"Good morning! I'm Ms. Elles! I'm a third year science teacher, the counsellor is gone today so I'll be filling in. For the students, here are your schedules," She took a moment to hand out schedules, "and teachers, here are your room numbers and maps." She said with a glowing smile, a couple of boys in the room looked positively smitten.

"Also students, we have a few guides who offered to show you around on your first day, they're in the other room." She said and pulled open a side door to about five students.

(I'm listing foreign exchange students first, also I'll but their countries so you don't get confused.)

"Gilbert (Prussia) and Matthew (Canada), Ivan (Russia) and Feliks (Poland), Roderich (Austria) and Elizabeta (Hungary), Romano (South Italy) and Antonio (Spain), last but note least Feliciano (North Italy) and Ludwig (Germany)."

Suddenly I was dead. I wasn't sure how but I knew I was in heaven because I was looking at an angel. He had beautiful golden blonde hair that he wore in a surprisingly hot slicked back manner, begging me to tousle it, I felt I was almost drooling until I finally got down to his face and had to wipe my mouth. His beautiful blue eyes clashed perfectly with his pale skin with just a touch of sun-kissed tan. He was probably the most handsome man I'd ever seen.

"I'm Ludwig." He said and held his hand out to me. I almost felt unworthy of grasping it but finally I tentatively did, I probably looked like an idiot, but oh well.

"F-feliciano." I said with my usual eyes closed dorky smile. I felt my schedule being taken from my hands.

"Let's see, you have your first two classes with me then your last two, plus lunch so I think I can show you around to all your classes. Let's head to first period, math." He said and grabbed my wrist to lead me, my wrist immediately exploded in unnatural warmth, I blushed a bit and looked down, "So you're from Italy?"

"Si, I'm staying for a year.'

"Oh cool, I'm originally from Germany , my idiot brother has lived there with my father, he came here for exchange too."

"My fratello's here for foreign exchange a well, we're twins actually but I don't think he likes me." I said with pursed lips as we got to the class room.

"Let's see, you'll need..." Ludwig listed some supplies which I promptly pulled out of my back pack.

"Oh Feliciano! You're in my first period?" Kiku said with a small smile as he drew my attention. I nodded with a smile as Ludwig started talking about classes.

* * *

><p>"Good morning class. I'm your new teacher for the year, Mr. Honda, I'm from Japan. We also have two foreign exchange students in this class, twins from Italy. Feliciano and Romano." I smiled lightly while in the corner Romano looked livid about the thought of being associated with me. "Without further Adieu I suppose we should start class."<p>

Kiku started calling role as I took survey of the class. Ludwig was in front of me and had a great back, haha... My brother sat in the back corner, scaring everyone around him and Alfred's boyfriend, Arthur, sat next to me. I was glad there were so many people I knew in class, it made it easier.

* * *

><p>Ludwig led me to gym next and I immediately noticed Alfred and Arthur, plus one more foreign exchange student, Roderich, I think. The gym teacher also seemed familiar, one of the exchange teachers I suspected.<p>

I had my gym clothes in an Adidas bag and hooked my thumb in the straps as Ludwig led my downstairs to the locker room.

"Hey Feliciano! How's your first day going?" Alfred asked and slapped me on the back.

"Oh it's fine, very easy. I had Arthur in my last class." I said with a small smile.

"I hope he wasn't to mean to you." Alfred said with a smile and Arthur playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up." He said jokingly and Alfred continued to try to kiss the play angry Englishman, at first it seemed that the Britt's defenses were good enough and Alfred would never land a kiss Arthur gave up, mumbling some english cuss and allowing Alfred to peck him on the lips.

"Hey Mattie! Come meet Feliciano!" Alfred called to a blonde boy who looked strikingly similar to Alfred, Alfred still had his arms wrapped around Arthur's neck.

"Hi, I'm Matthew." The boy said with a smile and I shook his hand.

"Hey Alfred, aren't you a third year? Why are you in this gym class?" I asked, pretty sure Roderich was a third year as well.

"Oh yeah, this period third and first have gym together and next period its second and fourth, it rotates like that throughout the day." I thought I heard something whispered after that like 'just so I can see my lovely Artie', but that seemed to have been for the blushing Arthur's ears only.

i started to change when I noticed Ludwig standing with a group of his friends, I peeled my eyes from him as he was about to change so as not to seem overly creepy.

"Come on dudes!" Alfred called and I followed him and a couple of others up to the gym floor where I then proceeded to take a seat next to Matthew on the bleachers. An asian teacher of mid height walked out to the middle of the gym floor, he didn't look ready for gym though, he looked ready for like a Chinese New Year or something with a cheon-gasm on and everything.

"My name is Yao Want, no you can't call me Mr. Wang. Call me Mr. Yao. I'm an exchange teacher from China."

* * *

><p>Ivan's POV (Mother Russia, also sorry he's very OOC!)<p>

So far America was pretty interesting. My host family is very, very normal I guess. Like average American family. My family in Russia is strange though, I know my dad is a Buddhist and I'm pretty sure that my mother is a Satanist or something, I don't even know.

The person showing me around is a second year, since I'm a fourth year we only had gym, lunch, and study hall together. It was third period now, so gym.

"Do you have gym clothes, Ivan?" Feliks asked, pulling me out of my trance.

"Oh, Da." I said and held up a gym bag with Russian lettering on it. Feliks nodded.

Feliks seemed very shy and didn't seem to have very many friends, women almost avoided him like the plague which made sense because he was more beautiful than many of them, perhaps they felt threatened by him. I chuckled quietly to myself but still seemed to get a few fearful glances from those around me.

Before I went down to the dressing room a pretty girl approached me. "Hi, I'm Elizabeta, I'm in your previous two classes."

"Nice to meet you." I said with my usual slightly creepy smile before Feliks practically pulled me to the locker room.

"Get dressed quickly." Feliks said and I nodded, stripping off my shirt. I noticed Feliks almost just flat-out staring at me. I guess it would be hard not too, I did have a very toned body, his eyes met with mine and he blushed, looking away.

I threw my shorts on very quickly before heading to the gym floor.

* * *

><p>Mr. Yao had instructed us to run laps, 'either two miles or twenty-five minutes' had been his exact working.<p>

I had run next to Feliks but it seemed he was lagging behind a bit now. I backtracked to him, still jogging.

"You okay?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Running isn't me forte." He said with a small smile. I stopped jogging and tentatively grabbed his fore-arm.

"Should we walk then?" offered with a mile and Feliks' face turned a deep shade of red.

"Th-thank you." Hr stuttered out, I smiled at him.

I think this boy has a crush on me.

**Whelp, that's it. First chapter. I know it was a little short and lame but I hope you liked it, also I totally realize that Ivan is very OOC. What ship are you guys most excited for? Mine is a SECRET!**

**Please feel free to tell me if any other characters are OOC. Also, incase you didn't get it, Ms. Elles is Seychelles. I'm making her first name Seych. I know. I'm very original. Also any spelling or grammar errors. **

**P.s i'm pretty damn sure a cheon-gasm is like what count D is pet shop of horrors wears. For lack of better term 'dress'.**

**FEEL FREE TO PM ME ANY SUGGESTIONS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CIAO! There's a bot of fluff in this chapter, more in the next chapter. Some cliffhangers, you know the usual. ٩(๑`ȏ´๑)۶**

**(◞≼◉ื≽◟ ;益;◞≼◉ื≽◟) I recently found this one and it freaks me out. **

**Warnings: Ludwig calling people idiots. c:**

Ludwig POV

To say the least I thought that Feliciano was beautiful. I felt a pang in my chest each time he smiled, I knew it was love.

Not that I had doubted it since the first moment I saw the little Italian, I've known I was gay from a very young age. My mom also knows and is very supportive, she talk me that she thinks my idiot brother is as well.

I have not come out at school yet though. I have wonderful, loving friends but they're not who I'm worried about. I know there's another gay couple at school but Alfred is just so confident, and Arthur is so indifferent.

We've been best friends since I was a first grader and he a third grader when these kids were bullying me and he 'saved' me. Alfred's always been the hero.

"Ready for lunch Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, in his street clothes again after gym.

"Ja." I said and led Feliciano to both his and my own locker. Conveniently they were right next to each other.

I watched Feliciano put his gym clothes in his locker and grabbed a lunch, a small blue box. A word came to my head and I almost unknowingly said it out loud "Bento?"

Feliciano gave me a surprised look "Yes, this is a bento box. My mom has always liked Japan sooo..." Feliciano trailed off and I nodded. So he obviously wasn't having Alfred's dad (or god forbid, Alfred himself) prepare his lunches.

"Here follow me to the lunchroom." I said and took Feliciano by the wrist.

The cafeteria was on the first level of the school and had outdoor access, it was pretty nice outside so I figured I would find Alfred outside. I quickly led Feliciano though the crowded cafeteria and held open the door to outside for him. I said Alfred at the nearest table and took a sea next to him, Feliciano took the seat kind of diagonal from me but still the closest available seat to me. The table was rectangular, two people could sit on either end and three on either side so I had stolen the only seat next to Alfred.

I noticed a very dismayed Arthur as he walked out. Arthur rolled his eyes and took a seat on Alfred's lap.

"Not exactly the reaction I was going for." I sighed and moved to the other side of Feliciano, Arthur looked perfectly content to stay resting perched on Alfred, Alfred's arms securing him.

As Feliciano unpacked his lunch his hand brushed against mine and I felt the rare blush grace my cheeks. Alfred noticed this interaction and sent a wink my way, he was an idiot but he was a perceptive idiot. I glared at Alfred in return. Soon directly across from Feliciano and I sat a boy I didn't recognize and the pervy idiot, Antonio.

"Fratello!" Feliciano said rather happily and looked at the other boy expectantly.

"Oi, stupid alfredo, I told you not to associate with me." He said rather annoyed. Ah, this was Feliciano's twin brother, Romano. I felt mt heart twinge a bit when Romano called my Feliciano and idiot. WAIT! Did I just mentally call Feliciano mine? I blushed again damn it.

Feliciano harrumphed and went back to eating his lunch.

Soon the table gained the biggest idiot I've ever met. My brother.

Gilbert sat right next to me and Matthew sat diagonal from him at the corner of the table.

"Hello brudder! It's me! The awesome Gilbert who has a better name than you!" The albino idiot yelled.

"Good afternoon bastard." I said with an eye roll and I watched as Gilbert shook up a con of Pepsi.

"You want some soda Luddy?" Gilbert asked and held the severely shaken drink to me, I gladly took it and pointed it towards him.

"Want some soda, Gilby?" I asked sweetly and began to open it in his face, Gilbert moved his head out of the wat just in time and got none on himself.

"Ha! Stupid Ludwig! Your primitive thinking skills will never beat me!"

O planned to continue this 'fight' but the last two people sat down at the table. Feliks and a new kid, Ivan, I think.

I saw Matthew shiver a bit out of the corner of my eye and felt a bit sympathetic, there was a cool breeze out, it was probably around two degrees (celsius) out and everyone had sweatshirts on, except it seems Matthew had forgotten him.

That was when I saw a miracle happen right in front of my eyes.

Gilbert shrugged off his sweat shirt and handed it to Matthew. Gilbert willingly gave up his own possession for the sake of someone else, I was truly touched, also, guess now I know who my bastard brother likes.

* * *

><p>Roderich POV<p>

After lunch I had advanced music with my beautiful brunette tour guide. How I wished I could say that out loud, I could barely even think it.

"You have many musical classes. Elizabeta noted as we walked to music on the fourth floor.

I thought back to my schedule and nodded. After this I had advanced musical theory (math), advanced musical history (history), and a regular orchestra class. "Ja. Back in Austria I played with the Vienna orchestra, we toured around a bit."

Elizabeta looked shocked but didn't bring up anything past that. "You play piano right? Our piano is in the front corner."

I noticed a striking red piano facing the rest of the classroom.

I was taken aback by how beautiful and well-kept the piano was, my elbow accidentaly brushed the keys and I head how gorgeously in tune it was. It was just begging me to play, so I did. I played nocturne by Chopin and I didn't notice that the class had gone quiet.

Elizabeta was staring at me when I finished, as were the rest of the class members. In my head I said 'what are you bastards looking at?' But refrained and instead flushed a bit and looked down.

"That's the first time anyone has played it in three years." She said with a bright smile.

"All right everyone! Sit down, well bassists you guys stand, sorry." Everyone looked a little confused at this new mans presence, I recognized him as an exchange teacher.

"I'm your exchange teacher from Paris. Francis Bonnefroy. Now violinists if you would turn to page twenty-seven and pluck quietly." He started, the two violinists looked confused but did as told, it was actually quite soothing as background music.

"Now your teacher left me with a few notes about a small musical competition?" Francis asked.

Elizabeta elaborated. "Yes, it's held each year and each member of the music class must compete. It's held in the auditorium for the rest of the school." She finished with a smile.

"And, my beautiful robin, what might your name be?"

"U-um, I'm Elizabeta Hedervary, Cellist." I cursed Francis for complimenting her, that should be my job. I blusehd at that thought.

"That was almost entirely correct, but! It will not be held in that rinky-dink auditorium and instead we'll be having it at the concert hall down town, and charging admission." Everyone gasped.

The only thing is my head was 'I'm going to have to compete against my beautiful Elizabeta?!'

* * *

><p>Ludwig POV<p>

"Alfred." I whispered a bit, conscious that a certain irresistibly cute Italian was sitting right behind me.

"What's up?" He responded and I pushed a note over to him. Thank god he was in my study hall.

The note read as such,

Alfie, I need to talk to you

after school. Wanna go grab

a coffee with me? I'll pay.

Aldred looked at me with peculiarity in his eyes.

"Sure." Alfred said and I smirked.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go? Feliciano? Ludwig?" Alfred asked, throwing on his bomber jacket and spinning his keys on his finger.<p>

"Si! U can't wait to see your cute little sisters again!" Feliciano said with a cute yet dumb smile. I felt like someone was squeezing my heart, I let out a sigh.

"Are you alright Luddy? You seem kind of out of it." Feliciano said and I choked on air.

"L-luddy?!" I exclaimed.

Feliciano looked concerned. "Yeah, that's what your fratello told me you liked to be called. I thought it sounded a bit weird but if ut makes you happy."

I was chocked, not because Gilbert had lied, and not because Alfred and Arthur were locked in a kiss too 'M' rated to even be acknowledged in this fic, bu because of five words Feliciano just said. 'If it makes you happy', he wanted to make me happy. I blushed again.

god DAMN IT!

* * *

><p>"So what is it you had to talk about?" Alfred asked while sipping black coffee, the only nonsweetened thing he would allow into his body.<p>

"It's Feliciano...' I trailed off with yet another exasperated sigh, god how many times can one man sigh in a day.

"Dude, you are completely in love." Alfred said with complete confidence. I'm sure I looked shocked, I didn't expect to have it spoken out loud so soon.

"You know like, you wanna 'get it on' with him." Alfred elaborated and I hold my hand up to keep this topic from progressing any further.

"Alfred, I know what love is.' I said stone faced. "I am also fully aware that after spending one dat with the boy that I am completely smitten. It's just... I'm not very good at romance okay." I said quickly.

"Well then, just sit back and let the love master guide you. Rule number one, the word 'smitten' can no longer exist in your vocabulary. Repeat after me 'I am not smitten, I am in love.'" Alfred said and I almost face palmed. Why did I ever enlist this idiots help?

"I'm not smitten, I'm in love." I said begrudgingly.

"Great, you're doing good. Now here, try my coffee. it's unreasonably delicious." Alfred said suddenly.

I sighed, not exactly understanding the point of trying of trying the other males coffee. I still did as told and Alfred was right, the coffee was exceptionally good.

"Okay so for real, what should I do?" I asked him with a serious face.

Alfred just had to take it one step further. "That's Grand Master Love to you."

I glared at him and Grand Master Love winced.

"All right, when did you first decide you liked him?" Alfred asked and I rolled my eyes.

"When I first saw him, obviously."

Alfred smirked. "That is so cheesy dude, love at first sight?" He said with a laugh ad I blushed slightly, I wished I had a scarf like that creepy Russian kid...

"Than let's make a plan, Stan." Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>ARTHUR POV<p>

I sighed, it was great to see my boyfriend after a long Christmas break, especially since I had visited my family in England, I wanted Alfred to come with me but his dad had a rare Christmas beak off.

I thought he would want to take me out to dinner od something after school but apparently he had other plans.

I had to walk home because my car was in the shop and I thought I would stop for coffee along the way but something stopped me dead in my tracks.

Alfred and Ludwig were sitting in the coffee shop I was about to enter. It wasn't odd to see them hanging out together outside of school but two things irked me.

1. Alfred had not told me hat he would b hanging out with Ludwig after school, in fact he didn't specify what he would be doing after school.

2. Alfred was now in the process of handing a cup of coffee (his own I presume) to Ludwig who readily accepted it.

I was about to go in and see what the two where up to. I apparently walked in at the wrong time before I heard a line from Alfred that I thought I would never hear him say in any company other than my own.

"-love at first sight-" I didn't wait for context clues to fill me in, being the brash man I am I backed out of the coffee shop before either could notice me..

* * *

><p>Feliks' POV<p>

I was in love with Ivan, damn it.

I know I sound like one of those stupid Disney Princesses who decide that they are in love with a man after an hour or something but this is NOT going to be a repeat of Frozen.

I've always had a very personal group of friends and to everyone else I'm just some shy weird. No one else ever wanted to get to know me, not since middle school. Well except that strange Italian fellow who was determined to learn everything about me... But Ivan was just so nice to me! So I decided that for the first time in my life, I would confess.

Ivan agreed to walk home with me because we live just a couple of doors down from one another.

"Was you first day okay?" I asked timidly, Ivan gave me his scary yet warm smile in response.

"Da, thank you." I awkwardly blushed.

"Ivanilikeyou." I said really fast, honestly it just sounded like a weird grunt.

"Eh?" Ivan inquired and I blushed, burying my face in my hands. How I wished I had Ivan's scarf.

"I-i like... Ivan." Thought I whispered the last part. Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"Feliks likes Ivan/ Ivan asked with furrowed brows.

"But Ivan isn't gay."

**Omg, I know you all hate me. Have fun until next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHUDUHGA;KNERKJANFDRKJJDBIAERKJNG**


	3. Chapter 3

**CIAO! Get ready for fluff!**

**Main pairing: GerIta**

**Translations: Lieb= Love in German. (I hope)**

Gilbert's POV

Back to lunch.

honestly, I was pretty damn cold. Matthew looked warm though and I guess that's what counts. Ugh, what am I thinking? Is the awesome Gilbert actually less than this imbecile. Ugh, now I am calling him names!

* * *

><p>Roderich POV<p>

"Hey! Elizabeta! Do you want to come to my house and practice?" I asked Elizabeta, rather sheepishly.

"Don't you live with a host family though, would that be okay?" She responded, the only thing I could think was 'Oh dear sweet every god! She didn't say no!'

"Actually... I'm living at that stupid Frenchie's house for the time being and it's huge!" I quickly explained with wild hand gestures. She giggled and I felt extremely proud.

"Well... I guess iif I explain to my father that it's strictly for practicing... Sure.' She said with a smile and whipped her cell phone out, it was the cutest thing... Wait, no it's not? She didn't have a cute phone at all! It was an iphone with a white case and a charm, I think the charm was even in the shape of a frying pan. I chuckled a bit to myself, I guess it was cute in a strange way.

"Hey Dad... Yeah...Alright...Hey can I go somewhere after school?...For practice? Yeah...Yeah it's a personal trainer...Vienna orchestra...Alirght." Elizabeta hung up the phone.

"So..." I inquired, trying to hide my giddiness.

"He said 'be home by eight'." She said with a radiant smile on her face as I held open the car door for her. I was actually her car but I figured I should be a gentleman and drive her.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta played cello beautifully; she was playing an original piece that strongly reminded me of Tchaikovsky yet had definite Liszt influences. The strangest thing though was that she was playing it in the key of D minor and had prolificaly told me all about how D minor is the saddest key and that whenever you play it people instantly week. I didn't get the reference but smiled anyway because she sounded very happy about it.<p>

Now I was just sitting back and listening to her. I was very happy with that idiot Francis who had given me a wink and left us both alone.

* * *

><p>One Week Later.<p>

Ludwig POV

Alfred's idea was of course stupid. He suggested that I get Feliciano alone and 'trip'. Something like that would never happen of course. It would end with me just knocking hi, out or something.

So once again the two of us were meeting, only a week later, a week since I had met (and promptly fallen in love with) Feliciano.

"I personally thought it was a great idea dude!" Alfred said.

"It was a good idea for you maybe." I said exasperated.

"Wht don't you just tell him that you like him, dude?"

Mein Gott, I had never even considered this option. No in all reality I wasn't being sarcastic. "I'll go do that right now." I exclaimed.

"Wait! Dude! I didn't really mean that, show some tact dude." Alfred tried desperately to explain.

"But that's just the think. I'm tactless. This is perfect I'll just wing it, like in sports."

"Fine. I'll dirve you to the house." Alfred said and stood up.

"Ready to go, bro- WOAH!" Alfred yelped as he tripped over a loose bag.

Long story short by some radical coincidence Alfred's plan did work. That idiot Alfred soon has his lips on mine.

"Mein Gott. Show some shame." I exclaimed and pushed him off of me. We continued out to the car.

* * *

><p>Arthur's POV<p>

By a certain black magic conundrum of mine I was now stalking my loving boyfriend.

He and Ludwig were in their usual coffee shop. I sat in the corner, perfectly disguised if I do say so myself.

I watched them for the entire time they were there, their facial expressions changed greatly and I could never really get the gist of what they were talking about. I started to let the events form last time drop until I saw something that no matter how many times Alfred held me and hugged me and kissed me, I would never unsee.

I saw my 'loving' boyfriend kissing another man.

I've always been brash but I feel like this may have been my lowest moment.

* * *

><p>Ivan POV (I knew you were waiting!)<p>

Feliks looked like he didn't register what I said for a moment until finally his eyes glazed over and tears welled up. Feliks brought his hands up to cover his mouth.

Feliks' knees buckled out form under him and he sat on the sidewalk, looking ocmpletely broken.

"I'm sorry... I though..." Feliks trailed off.

I sighed and kneeled next to him. I had no idea how to console anyone but I awkwardly placed my hands on either side of his shoulder and pulled him up. "You let me finish, da?" I asked.

Feliks' eyes gleamed a bit and he sniffed. I wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Yeah." He said a hiccuped.

"It's true that I'm not gay but I like you. It's odd I know." I sighed, not used to talking but still I continued.

"You let me think about it, da?" I asked and Feliks smiled. His smile made me do something I don't think I've ever done, actually return his smile.

"For now, this is enough, da?" I asked and cupped his cheek. I leaned in and very lightly kissed his cheek. My first kiss of any kind actually.

Feliks blushed deeply "Yes." He spoke softly. "I'll wait."

* * *

><p>Feliciano POV<p>

"Big brudder Feli! Thank you for the pasta." Amanda cheered as I washed the dishes. I had just made them a simple basil pesto but the three girls now seemed totally obsessed with pasta. Though it seemed before this they had never had a home cooked meal.

I heard a cat pulling up. It wasn't only Alfred though.

Ludwig got out og the car, it looked like he had been a bit cramped in the little convertable.

Feliciano sighed, he loved tall guys and right after Ivan Ludwig seemed to be the tallest at school... Not to mention most muscular...

"Big brudder!" Hannah yelled as she crashed into Alfred.

"Luddy!" Anne yelled and also gave a hug to the big German.

I melted when I saw the look that he returned to her, he would be a perfect father.

"Hey Feli. Nice apron." Alfred said and I blushed. I had found the one apron they seemed to have and it was light pink, I think my grandmother once described the color as 'dusty rose' but it was more like vomit.

Ludwig wasn't making eye contact with me, his eyes faces the ground and I saw that his cheeks were lightly pink. I took off the apron.

"Hey can I talk to you in private for a second?" Ludwig asked quietly and though my eyes softened my heard did a flip.

"Yeah, let's go to my room." I suggested and grabbed his wrist to lead him their.

"Sit on the bed." I said and took a seat next to him. "What's up?" I asked with a concerned voice.

"Are you gay?" Ludwig asked suddenly. I chocked on air for a moment.

"Um... Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because... I am and there's someone I like." He said equally as quiet.

"Is he a stupid little Italian?" I questioned.

"Actually, no." Ludwig said and I'm sure my eyes turned into saucers.

"He's an incredibally handsome little Italian.

"Eh, my Fratello?" I guessed.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and lightly pressed his lips against mine. I blushed and looked away.

"So, you want to go out with me?" I asked shyly and Ludwig nodded heavily, looked quite paniful actually. He leaned in and kissed me again. Once again I didn't let it last to long and pulled away with a blush.

Ludwig smiled dork-ily at me and tackled me into a hug, knocking me onto my back.

I chuckled a bit and craned my neck to kiss him once again.

"Hey Ludwig, Feliciano, dinner." Alfred called and walked into the room. "Woah! Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Alfred said, covering his eyes with his hands.

Ludwig sat up on top of me, "What would you be interupting?" He asked sarcastically and let me up.

Alfred rolled his eyes and I saw a quick glare sent between the two, all in good humor of course.

"What's for dinner?" My boyfriend (oh how I'm going to love calling him that) asked.

"Hamburgers!" Alfred exclaimed, mouth already watering.

"Um, actually. Faliciano and I were going to go get dinner." I improvised and quickly grabbed Feliciano by the hand, and pulled him out of the house.

"We're going out to eat? Like a fate?" Feliciano asked and I nodded but dropped Feliciano's hand.

**NO ONE POV**

Ludwig pursed his lips and took a deeo shaky breath. "Hey Feliciano can I tell you something important?"

"Yeah, sure what's up?" The boisterous brunette asked.

"So I know we're dating now but could we maybe, not bring it up at school. Just for a little while?" Ludwig asked quietly.

"Wait," Feliciano started and his happy smile dropped. "You don't want anyone to know I'm dating you?" He asked with a sad lilt to his voice

"No, no HELL no." Ludwig said loudly. "Our friends can know it's just I'm worried about what other people might think."

"Oh." Feliciano said and dropped the subject. His eyes still had an almost rejected look in them.

Ludwig pushed his hand under Feliciano's chin and tilted the little Italian's head up to softly kiss him. Feliciano blushed brightly but didn't break the kiss. Soon they were walking to dinner, Ludwig's arm securely around Feliciano's waist.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ludwig. There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Feliciano said timidly as they lay next to each other on Feliciano's bed (fully clothed mind you.)<p>

"What is it, Lieb?" Ludwig asked and kissed the little Italian on the cheek. They had simply been enjoying each other's company previous to this.

"Um, can I touch your hair. Like mess it up?"

Ludwig gave Feliciano a startles look and right as Feliciano was about to take back the request Ludwig buckled. "I guess, I'll have to take a shower afterwards though..."

Feliciano practically squealed and tackled the huge German, running his hands through Ludwig's hair so it stood up in all sorts of whimsical directions. Eventually Feliciano got bored and decided just to make-out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Feliciano! Do you have any I could wear to sleep in?" Ludwig asked. He was wearing a towel fastened tightly around his hips and a wet T-shirt with a towel in his hair, Feliciano silently cursed because he couldn't see Ludwig's hair yet.<p>

"Um... Well. Nothing of mine would fit you. Wait here, I'll go ask Alfred." Feliciano said and motioned to a desk chair in the room.

Ludwig had decided to spend the night (on the living room couch) because it had gotten fairly late. They had gotten back from dinner around nine and now it was nearing ten thirty. It was a monday but they all figured it would work out.

"Hey Alfred! Do you have anything that Ludwig could sleep in?" Feliciano asked, finally finding Alfred in the kitchen, doing homework that he had neglected until now.

Alfred looked like he was in deep thought for a moment before he responded. "Yeah, I think dad's around the same size..." Alfred trailed off, talking mostly to himself.

After a couple of minutes Alfred came back from his fathers room with a bundle of clothes. "Tell the oaf the extra toothbrushes are under the sink." Alfred said before going back to his homework.

Feliciano thought Alfred was acting a little odd but didn't bring it up. It wasn't his place to pry.

"Hey Ludwig! Alfred found you something to wear." The bubbly Italian exclaimed and handed the bundle to Ludwig.

"Thanks, Lieb."

* * *

><p>Feliks' POV<p>

Ivan walked home with me after school, as he did every day. It was awkward the first day after I confessed but it had been a week. I was still hopeful that Ivan might suddenly have a change of heart (and openly proclaim his undying love for me) but I'm guessing that his silence was answer enough.

I felt incredibly embarrassed for me actions and sighed lightly. His kiss on my cheek had led me to believe that he might like me back, guess that was just my imagination.

"Do you want to take a break, da?" Ivan asked and motioned over to a park.

I smiled lightly and nodded. I dropped my back pack and took a gentle seat next to him.

"So, I suppose you've been waiting for my response." Ivan said, looking away from me.

"Y-yeah..." I said and braced myself.

Ivan grabbed my small hand and completely enveloped it in his unnaturally large hands, a blush rose to me cheeks.

"I'll go out with you, but I warn, I've never been in any kind of relationship before. I may be a little awkward.

I chuckled. "I guess that makes two of us." I said and Ivan squeezed my hand.

I watched almost out of body as Ivan leaned closer to me before slowly placing his lips on my cheek, though it wasn't a full kiss there was still plenty of emotion in it.

Without thinking I put my arms softly around him. Ivan laughed slightly and though I saw a few little children cower, I thought it was the cutest laugh in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Sorry for the delay but I kept forgetting to bring my journal home with the chapters in it. Even now I don't have it... So I'm making this up as I go. I have a rough idea of what the chapter was about but this chapter might be a little short. Like under 2000 words short. Sorry. I have a limited amount of time on a computer every morning. Also I might not update for about a week or so coming up because ski season. I'll try my hardest but after eight or more hours of skiing I'm usually wiped.**

**Warnings: I swear a little... Also I cut off a scene and if you have a dirty mind I guess something could have been imagined their that I didn't originally intend... **

Feliciano's POV

I felt like something was off when I woke up this morning at 5:00 sharp to make breakfast for everyone in the house.

I smiled when I saw Ludwig on the couch, sleeping peacefully. I pecked him on the cheek, careful not to wake him up.

In the kitchen I got out a few ingredients. The hand mixer and a pan. To make pancakes of course!

I was holding a measuring cup when I finally noticed a piece of paper on the table. I didn't set down the glass measuring cup to read the note.

'Feliciano Vargas,

Hey. It's Alfred. I'm going to be gone for a couple of days. Don't worry (or call the police) my father knows where I am. Please take care of Hannah, Anne, and Amanda while I'm gone.

Alfred.'

I dropped the measuring glass and stood shocked for a moment until I heard Ludwig's bellowing yet concerned voice.

"Are you alright?!" He called and finally at the threshold to the kitchen he cussed. "Feliciano! Don't move. I'm going to go get my shoes. Okay hunny?" He aid sweetly.

I nodded, a little frightened now. "Y-yeah..." I said with a shaky voice and Ludwig dashed to get his shoes. I had a shaky voice. I was shocked that Alfred was gone and tears started falling because the shattering glass had scarred me. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to take a step, looking for a clear area.

I stepped wrong (of course) and cried out. was glad the three girls were heavy sleepers.

"Damnit!" I heard Ludwig yell. "Didn't I say don't move?!" He yelled and I sucked in another shaky breath.

"S-sorry." I said and wiped my eyes to no avail, tears kept mercilessly spilling over the edge.

Ludwig's eyes softened and he walked over to me with shoes on. "Shhhh, don't cry Lieb." Ludwig said softly and picked me up bridal style.

"Sorry." I repeated , trying to steady my voice.

Ludwig kissed my temple and lay me down on the couch. He put his shirt from yesterday under my got to catch the blood. "Do you know where the first aid kit is, lieb?" He asked tentatively. In record time he was pulling the little glass shards out. I winced every once in a while and tears still leaked from my eyes.

Ludwig still looked annoyed but was mellowing out.

Soon I had my foot wrapped up and was just taking shaky breaths through my mouth. It was about six and Ludwig has just finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Lieb, I'm sorry for getting angry." Ludwig sighed as he sat down next to me on the couch. He enveloped me in a bear hug and kissed me lightly.

"No, I'm sorry for over reacting.' I said with a sigh against his lips.

"Oh yeah, what was that about?" Ludwig asked, pulling me onto his lap nd linking his arms around my waist, rather tightly.

"Alfred left a note. It said he would be back in a few days and to not look for him."

"Got damn it, Alfred." Ludwig said exasperated.

I nodded and sighed. 'Now I have to take care of his little sisters."

"Do you want me to stay a couple of days?" Ludwig asked with a kiss to my nose.

I looked at him for a minute before nodding with a huge smile.

"Ich Lieb dich." Ludwig whispered and I blushed brightly.

"I'm going to go wake up the girls."

* * *

><p>Alfred POV<p>

I left at midnight. Booked a last-minute flight and arrived in London at eight (I don't know how long it takes to get to London.)

I had gotten and odd string of texts rom Arthur. Actually it was three.

'Hey Love, we need to talk.' Arthur sent three days ago. I hadn't responded and Arthur didn't bring it up at school.

"Alfred. We seriously need to talk. please call me.' He sent this one last night. I didn't notice it until after I got the last one.

'That's it. I can see you're too infatuated with 'him'. Bloody hell Alfred. I'm going back to England for a bit.' was the last text he sent me.

So as you can see, it made sense for me to be in England. I had to see what was going on. maybe it was a bit too brash...

I'm usually not this forward...

No! This was important. I had to find out what was wrong in person.

I had Arthur's address written in a notebook so I had some idea of where I was going. My handy dandy smartphone showed me the route to his house. It was about two miled away. I hooked my thumbs in my backpack straps and sighed, guess I had some time to think.

I walked past several small shops, the names looked familiar. That was a good sign that I was getting closer, I was in Arthur's neighborhood. These were the shops he frequented.

Though I must admit, for the first time in my life, I was at a loss for words.

* * *

><p>Antonio POV<p>

"Why were you late idiot?" My beautiful, delicate, 'Roma'no tomato said violently to his brother.

"Oh yeah, Alfred just kind of left in the middle of the night." Feliciano said with an airhead look on his face.

"He WHAT! You're there all alone?" Romano exclaimed, showing a brief instance of caring or his younger brother.

'Of course not, There's Alfred's three little sisters and Ludwig volunteered to stay with me." Feliciano retorted.

I watched mi tamate roll his eyes.

"Antonio, will you help him see the light?" Romano asked with a pinched smile.

"Actually, I don't think Ludwig would ever do anything wrong... I'm sure all of you will be fine!" I finished. Romano was fuming but Feliciano beamed.

"See Fratello! I'll be fine." The little Italian said with a smile. Ludwig caught his eye soon after and he bounded off.

"You're no help, you stupid standard." Romano yelled at me and I smiled.

"Lo siento, mi tamate." (I'm sorry, my tomato) Romano glared at me.

"I don't know what you said but if I find out it's bad..." He trailed off and I decided to continue.

"Tu sé, me gusta tu y te gusta Antonio." (You know, I like you and you like me.)

"Damn you, idiot Spaniard." Romano rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"Shall we go home, Romano." I called and the Italian glowered for no reason.

"I guess."

You see, Romano and I were in the same house now because I was his host 'brother'.

I revved the engine of my rolls Royce (a gift for my 16th birthday) as Romano got in.

"Hey, you know what we should do/ Throw a party at my house." I said suddenly.

"What do you mean? What kind of party are you talking about?" Romano asked.

"A fabulous one, like a masquerade." I explained passionately.

"You're an idiot.'

* * *

><p>Alfred's POV<p>

I knocked once at the homey looking door. Though I say homey, Arthur practically had a mansion.

An older looking woman who reminded me extremely of Arthur opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?' She asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Is Arthur Kirkland here?" I inquired.

"Can I get your name, then I'll go tell Arthur you're here." She said with a nice, warm, smile. Arthur's smile.

"Feliciano Vargas." I lied and told me to wait a moment while she went and got him. Inside, on the couch.

I was the most awkward five minutes of my entire life. I took inventory of the entire living room. A couple of boys who I presumed to be Arthur's brothers walked around and shor glances, until finally I heard a very familiar voice.

"Feliciano? What in the heavens are you doing here-" Arthur cut himself short when I stood and he took me in.

"You bitch." Arthur said, the first American cuss word I had ever heard him use. I was proud but those thoughts soon left as I saw the look on Arthur's face.

"We need to talk in private." I said with the most serious face I had ever used in my life, but inside I was cracking up because I used the word 'private'.

Arthur thought about my words for a long moment before finally motioning me to follow him.

His room was in the basement and vey ornate. Not messy at all and definitely had a touch of Arthur dusting everything, I smiled at this thought, Arthur glared.

"Before you say anything I want you to know that we're over. I wont be your bitch anymore. I probably won't be returning to America." I choked a bit when he said this than regained my composure, but, to be completely honest: I was at a complete loss.

"What are you talking about/"

"Don't play me you asshole. I hate you. Don't act like you don't know what you did." Arthur growled.

"But Arthur.." I started

and moved tp put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't just slap my hand away. He slapped me in the face- HARD. I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes from the sting.

"Don't touch me you cheater!" He practically yelled.

That was when I, the awesome Alfred Jones, broke down. Tears spilled over the edge and my breathing became rather ragged.

"what are you talking about? I would never!" I cried out and tried to wipe my tears as new ones came.

"In that stupid coffee shop! You kissed Ludwig!" Arthur exclaimed.

I thought about what he said for a bit and finally remembered back to what he was talking about and had the audacity to laugh. It sounded a little evil through my racking sobs and left me coughing for a few minutes.

"Arthur," I started and breathers for a minute. "Ludwig is dating Feliciano." I paused, wiping tears. "He needed my advice on how to ask him out." Wiped a few more. "You must have faced my back because I tripped." I finished and felt tears spill out again. I was still sobbing a bit.

"Wait... So you weren't cheating on me... And you came all the way to England to tell me something that coul have been explained via text?" Arthur questioned with a raised brow.

I nodded. "I-i th-thought the cr-crying would h-help." I stuttered out and felt Arthur's thumb on my face, wiping away tears. Soon his lips to the place of his hand and he was lightly licking and kissing the salty tears that fell from me eyes.

"I'm an idiot." He whispered.

"Kind of." I replied and he lightly punched me in the gut. I chuckled and pulled him down onto his bed.

* * *

><p>"I suppose we should book flights back.' Arthur said early the next morning. We both lay in Arthur's bed. It's up to whether or not you have a dirty mind to imagine us naked or clothed.<p>

I grunted my yes and pecked Arthur on the cheek. Arthur and I had apologized a thousand times to each other before falling asleep, though it was only eleven when we finally fell asleep. I slept until about three that afternoon and was in the process of putting my glasses back on.

"Maybe on the way to the airport I can show you around London a bit." Arthur offered. I happily nodded. I would love to see where Arthur grew up.

"Hey Arthur, can I tell you a secret?" I asked quietly and he shot me a concerned look.

"Sure, tell me anything love."

"I love you." I said quickly before blushing and hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

Arthur stroked my hair for a couple of moments before responding, "And I, you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is your new chapter! I'm quite fond of this chapter actually :)**

**°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
><strong>

**ॱ॰⋆(˶ॢ‾᷄﹃‾᷅˵ॢ)ӵᵘᵐᵐᵞ  
><strong>

**ー(￣～￣)ξ**

Gilbert's POV. The following week.

"Matthew!" I called loudly and the cute little Canadian turned to face me.

"What's up? I really have to get to class." He whined, I smirked.

"You're not going to class." I said in a sing-song voice. Matthew looked petrified.

"I'm not cutting class." He protested.

"But I got tickets to the movie you wanted to see!" I cried and pulled the tickets out of my pocket. I'm not exactly sure what had driven me to buy the tickets. Back in Germany I never did anything to the benefit of others.

Matthews mouth opened a little, cutely. What am I thinking? I shook my head.

"I-i guess I could go, just this once... Thank you." Matthew almost whispered, I took him by the wrist and pulled him through the school. I had to make sure no one saw us. I had only done this once before in Germany and got away with it just fine. I hoped desperately that this would go over in the same way.

We passed closed classroom doors and tried to look normal as we walked past the open ones. Matthew was actually smiling, obviously his first time ever breaking the rules. God, he's so cute.

Just a little further." I said mostly to myself and pushed open the front door for him.

"Where are you two going?" I heard a voice behind us, I swore and turned around.

"H-hi Ms. Elles. We weren't going anywhere. Just some fresh air." I tried to lie.

"Nice try. Detention." She said then decided to walk us both to our individual classes.

I gave Matthew an apologetic smile. I expected maybe a glare in return but no- Matthew was smiling.

* * *

><p>Romano POV<p>

"Feliciano!: I called to my brother who was walking with that hufe German, the two were awfully close recently. I wonder what's up.

"Yes, fratello?" He said with a smile as he turned to face me.

"Are you going to Antonio's party?" I asked. Antonio had actually orchestrated a whole party because his parents were going to be out of town for a couple of weeks. I was hoping I could find somewhere to hide while the party was happening.

"Um, I think so." I watched him share a look with Ludwig before he nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Because I don't want to go, damn it." I whined."But it'll be fun!" Feliciano exclaimed. Ugh, sometimes I kind of did hate me weirdo brother. "You have to go Romano!" Feliciano begged. I sighed and nodded.

"Looks like I don't have a choice."

* * *

><p>Feliciano POV<p>

It was hard to keep my relationship with Luddy a secret. No matter what Ludwig says it's harder on me than him.

Sometimes I would unconsciously reach out to hold his hand and he would jerk away. I don't think I can take much more of this. I don't understand why we can't tell anyone. Ludwig's so strong, I never thought something as petty as bullying could faze him.

"Ready for lunch?" Ludwig asked and I nodded with a smile. We got near the lunch room when suddenly he decided to go another direction. I blindly followed him away from the lunch room. He responded to my questioning looks with "Bathroom." and pulled me in.

I had no time to wonder exactly what was happening before Ludwid's lips were on mine. It wasn't a soft, sweet kiss though. It was needy and desperate and I feared how far it would go until someone walked in.

Thankfully, it was Arthur.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Arthur said with a smirk and both Ludwig and I shook our heads.

"We were just leaving." Ludwig said and pulled me out.

* * *

><p>Romano POV<p>

Antonio's party was pretty fancy. It was almost like a ball but only high school students in cheesy prom dresses were there. It was also a masquerade so I had a hard time telling who people were, not that I was actively conversing with anyone or dancing, I was just standing in the corner.

The first half of the party was indeed a 'ball' but that ended at eight. Then the actual party behan. That was the part that I really wasn't looking forward to. A lot of people would be leaving around then.

"Want to dance?" A man I didn't recognize asked. I also didn't recognize his voice.

"I can't dance." I replied and tried to go back to my thoughts.

"That's no excuse." The man chided and grabbed my forearm to attempt to bring me out into the throng of dancers. I tried to jerk out of his grip but he was surprisingly strong.

"Loosen up." The guy said and wrapped his arm around my waist. I fumed. Not only was I dancing with some creep I didn't know but, I was the woman?

Oh well, I decided to follow along and was glad he kept the dancing simple.

I looked around for people I knew. First off Alfred and Arthur were dancing very, very close to each other. Feliks and Ivan were dancing a little awkwardly. It surprised me to see Roderich and Elizabeta dancing (honestly I thought Roderich was gay but I guess it wasn't to weird.) One couple I almost didn't recognize was Ludwig and Feliciano. Ludwig was hard to miss but it I hadn't known Feliciano for fifteen years I would have thought that Ludwig was dancing with some tom boy girl or something. Guess now I know their secret, not that I cared. I had always hoped my brother would find someone nice and oddly enough, I approved of Ludwig.

"Shouldn't your attention be on me?" The man I was dancing with asked almost jokingly as he tilted my head toward him. A blush came to my cheeks though I couldn't explain why.

"Go die." I said with an eye roll. The man simply laughed.

"You're so cute." He said an I widened my eyes, blushing again.

Thanks to those niftly masks he had no idea I was blushing but it irked me that he had found out who I was and I still had no idea who he was.

"You look distressed." He noted and I nodded.

"It's annoying to not know who you're dancing with." I said with what I hoped to be a cute pout. Wait, did I just try to be cute for this stranger.

I couldn't put my finger on it but he really reminded me of someone, and I think I liked him...

* * *

><p>The After party. No one POV<p>

Over half of the original party had left.

Those who remained were all Antonio's closer friends. Twenty three people remained, some (like Berwald and Tino) were off somewhere probably making out wheras other looked kind of like they wanted to kill everyone (like Vash) and lastly there were those that were passed out asleep somehwere (Heracles).

Somebody had slipped in a bottle of Vodka and it was now next to the soda. There were little shot glasses stacked beside it. There were few people brave enough to try it, mainly Ivan who had his own bottle and was almost finished with it.

"Are you sure Ivan?" Feliks asked quizzically as Ivan gave him a rather blank stare.

"Not at all. If you don't feel right about it then don't do it." Ivan said as Feliks held a shot of vodka in his hands.

"I guess one couldn't hurt." Feliks said and downed it. After coughing for about a minute he poured himself another and downed it. "This isn't so bad." Feliks said and went for his third.

Ivan stopped him form doing so. "Give yourself ten minutes and see how you feel. Actually just don't have anymore." Ivan chided and Feliks pouted then hiccuped. See, already kicking in. Sense Feliks has never even had alcohol he might not even remember tonight.

TEN MINUTES LATER

ー(￣～￣)ξ

"Ivan, can I tell you a secret?" Feliks asked expectantly as he shifted his eyes around the room in a secretive way.

"I guess." Ivan said. Feliks was now very drunk. Good thing it would all beo ut of his system by morning.

Feliks stood on his toes, even then just barely reaching the boys chin and whispered "I love you."

Ivan turned beet red and looked away from Feliks. Ivan knew he was drunk but still, they hadn't even kissed.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Alfred yelled and Feliks hiccuped again before dragging Ivan over to the circle of people.

"Who wants to go first?" Alfred said and held the bottle out. Gilbert took it.

"Look out ladies." He said and with a wink, he spun it. It went around precisely eight times before landing on someone who was definitely not a woman.

Matthew blushed brightly as Gilbert walked over to him. Gilbert kneeled in font of Matthew and as everyone was getting ready for a kiss on the lips... It didn't happen. Gilbert lightly pecked Matthew on the cheek before sitting down and passing the bottle to his left.

Arthur begrudgingly accepted it.

"Ack, Feliciano you're so far awat." Arthur exclaimed to the patron that the bottle had chosen. He stood and walked over to the little Italian.

Arthur leaned forward to kiss Feliciano but, as last time, it didn't happen. First off Alfred pulled Arthur into his lap to keep him from kissing Feliciano while Ludwig aslso did something brash and pulled Fliciano's face to meet his own in a kiss. "You can't kiss anyone else." Ludwig said and Feliciano blushed. Some people looked surprised but most carried on as if nothing had happened. Feliciano didn't take notice of any of this and intead waso n cloud nine because Ludwig had kissed him in front of someone else.

Ivan snatched the bottle and spun it really hard, it felt like it went for hours before leanding on the drunk heap beside him.

"Oh, me!" Feliks exclaimed and sat up, placing a sloppy kiss on Ivan's lips. Ivan looked surprised to say the least and let the kiss last just a few seconds. He didn't want their first kiss to not be remembered the next day and opted to pull Feliks into his lap.

"You're cute." feliks said with another hiccup. Promptly falling asleep.

Into Feliks' ear Ivan whispered, so quiet that for sure no one could hear, "You're cuter."

* * *

><p>Feliciano woke up on Antonio's couch with Ludwig leaning against it. Ludwig was still passed out. The term passed out is not to be taken as black out drunk but really as, he was so tired from last night that he might be asleep for awhile.<p>

While Feliciano went to grab a soda he noticed that somehow the alcohol had been disposed of. Feliciano hadn't actually had any.

No one seemed to be awake and when the little Italian checked his watch he realized that it was only five in the morning. With that Feliciano snuggled up next to the German who in turn wrapped his huge arms tightly around him.

**Sorry this chapter is so incredibly short. The next one will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so late! I've been working on a walking dead fanfiction... That's no excuse though, sorry!**

**So I don't know how many of you like the Roderich/Elizabeta storyline but I'll finish it up in this chapter.**

**Main couples:  
>RoderichElizabeta  
>Spamano<strong>

**I don't own Hetalia...**

Roderich's POV:

It was five O'clock sharp as I pulled up at the downtown concert hall. I fixed me hair in the rear-view mirror and took a deep breath before grabbing my black blazer and putting it on over my red V-neck sweater, I had a white button up on under the whole ensemble so I hoped it wouldn't be to hot inside.

We were supposed to arrive at 5:30 but I figured get here early and get front row parking. I saw just a few other cars in the otherwise empty parking lot as I carried my music against the barren and unreasonably large expanse of land.

Cars whizzed by on the street, I kept waiting to see Elizabeta's cute convertible turn in, she was the early type as I had learned from out three weeks of dating. It had been the second time that we practiced together that she had actually asked me out. I of course said yes (though I was a little emberassed that I hadn't worked up the courage myself).

"Roderich! Thank goodness you're here. Natalia's bass was dropped down the stairs and broken. She's not here yet, would you mind getting a new one form the basement with Elizabeta?" Francis frantically called as soon as I walked in. I noticed Elizabeta was right behind him. That's odd, I hadn't seen her car.

"Alright." I agreed though was a little wary of having to carry the large, awkward instrument up four flights of stairs.

"Come on, I'll show you where the basement it." She said and grabbed me by the wrist, I was a little surprised that she hadn't just grabbed my hand but didn't bring it up. When we got down the first flight of stairs she slowed down and tentatively took my hand in hers. I turned the tables though so her small hand was enveloped in mine.

"Sorry for not holding your hand earlier but my dad was there." She explained, I did recall seeing a man in the back, standing by her cello.

"Then he drove you?" I asked and she nodded. I had never met Elizabeta's father but she made him out to be a grim, stern man who doted on his daughter but chose to show his love in odd ways.

"I suppose I should introduce you to him." She said with a sigh and I rubbed her hand lightly with the pad of my thumb.

"Whatever you want love." I said as we got down to the basement. I immediately spied as bass and after double checking to make sure it wasn't outrageously out of tune I rested it on my hip and started back up the stairs. They weren't that heavy to be honest, just awkward.

"Are you sure you sure you don't need help?" Elizabeta asked cutely. I shook my head and leaned over to kiss her cheek softly.

"I'm good. Not many guys in the Vienna orchestra so I'm pretty used to it."

"Are their better cellists than me?" She asked with a pout and chuckled.

"I suppose. None that are as pretty as you though." I said truthfully. Obviously they were older and had more experience but I must admit Elizabeta's original pieces were better than anything those old hags could write. Elizabeta blushed and playfully hit my arm.

She went back to being reserved around me as soon as we got back up to the backstage area. "Here we go." I said and lay the bass down.

"Thank you so much!" Natalia cried and bounced out of the shadows. She must have gotten here while we were downstairs.

I nodded and Francis started issuing orders to us.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta was on stage right now playing a song that I had helped her choose, and original of hers. She sounded beautiful of course, I had a strong rival of a girlfriend.<p>

The audiance politely clapped. I kissed her softly on the lips when she got backstage and she beamed.

Natalia went out nect as I told Elizabeta about how awesome she was. My train of thought was pulled away when I heard a series of gasps from the crowd.

Elizabeta and I both rose an eyebrow before looking out onto the stage to see Natalia (pardon my language but,) fucking standing on her bass and playing (google 'standing on upright bass' it's insane!) It looked insanely difficult and she was deep in concentration.

When her performance was over I was almost afraid to follow her up.

* * *

><p>"In third place!" The judge yelled as we all stood on stage.<p>

"Roderich Edelstein!" I widened my eyes, 'third place'?! I stood forward with a shocked look on my face but it soon turned into a tight lipped smile and I bowed slightly.

"And in first place!" He announded again, I geld Elizabeta's hand behind her back. IT was down to her and Natalia.

"Natalia!" He announced and the usually creept looking girl stepped forward with a bright smile on her face.

Elizabeta looked completely broken for a moment before smiling.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeta!" I heard a rough voice call as I sat back-stage with my girlfriend. I saw Mr. Hedervary stalking toward us.<p>

"Second place?!" He exclaimed and Elizabeta didn't meet his gaze.

"I apologize, I should have practiced more." She said softly.

"Yes! No after school activities or cell phone for a month!" He explained and I widened my eyes.

"Sir!" I rudely interruped but couldn't turn back now. "How would Elizabeta know what Natalia had planned? If she hadn't done that stunt than Elizabeta would have definitely won." I said, getting louder and louder.

"And who might you be, _third _place?" He asked angrily.

Elizabeta responded for me. "He's my boyfriend."

I expected a terrible glare from him but that's not what I got. He pulled me into... A hug?

Does this mean I've been accepted?

"I know. It's because of you that she places as high as she did."

* * *

><p>Romano's POV<p>

Just a handful of us were there, picking up garbage from the party all day.

I noticed that Feliks was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. Ivan was helping us clean but would periodically stop to see if his boyfriend was okay.

I wished I had a caring boyfriend. When I started thinking of boyfriends my mind went to the strange yet dashing man that I met last night. I really did like him. I wished their was some kind of hint as to who he was. I sighed in frustration and went back to cleaning.

* * *

><p>The nest day at school I smiled when I saw Feliciano's hand delicately wrapped in Ludwigs. I was happy for mt brother but again my mind drifted to that masked prince. He was so hot... I could tell from his voice alone.<p>

I found myself to be hyper aware of all the couples in school today. I was also hoping to somehow recognize him in a crowd of people. I didn't. I did however find a peculiar note stashed into my locker.

_Dear Lovie,_

_It's your prince from the party. Do you want to know who I am? Put a sticky note on your locker if so._

_xoxo_

I chuckled and grabbed a green sticky note to put on my locker. I was getting when I got to my locker after first period their would be another note.

Because of this though Mr. Honda's math lecture was unusually long.

But sure enough, when I did get back to my locker after that billion year lecture a note fell out when I opened it (not to mention that the sticky note I had left on my locker had a little heart drawn on it). I smiled lightly.

_Glad to hear that you've taken an interest in my. I have become quite infatuated with you as well. Are you free afterschool? Want to go to starbucks? I'll pay. ;)_

_xoxoxxxxxx_

I smiled birghtly and put a new sticky note on my locker that said 'YES' in bold lettering.

Throughout the course of the day I learned where his car was and to meet him there after school. I felt like I was about to bubble over which didn't go unnoticed by my ever observant brother.

"Hey Romano! You look like you just got hit by a bus or struck by lightening." Feliciano said, stopping at my locker on his way to his own locker.

"Can I tell you a secret Fratello?" I asked, Feliciano beamed because I called him 'fratello'm not something that usually came out of my mouth.

"Of course! Your secrets are safe with me!" I had to hold back a sarcastic comment because think Feliciano has ever kept a secret.

"I think I'm in love." I said dreamily and my idiot brother widened his eyes in surprise. I think he thought I was going to like die alone or something.

"Really!? That's awesome fratello!" He exclaimed and threw his arms around me for just a brief moment because he knows I'm not as touchy-feely as him.

"Ready to go Feliciano?" Ludwig asked as he approached us from behind, we shared a curt nod. I should be nicer to my brothers boyfriend.

"I just have to stop by my locker!" He said and grabbed Ludwig's hand in his own tiny one. I guess I really shouldn't say that because since we're twins we have the same hands.

I finished getting my stuff out of my locker as the two paraded down the hall. I quickly got out to the parking lot and found the car. That's odd... I recognize this car.

It was Antonio's.

I saw the idiot standing next to the car twirling the keys on his finger. The moment he saw me he got a bright smile and bounded over to me.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a bright smile.

"I'm waiting for someone..." I started. Was the mystery guy really this idiot?

"It's me! I'm the guy from the party." Preposterous.

"The guy from the party had an American accent!" I countered, Antonio looked a little hurt because I was doubting him.

"It was fake." He said.

"I-i don't know..." I said and looked at my suddenly very interesting shoes.

"I'm the same guy from the party." Antonio said, his voice sounded a bit hoarse now, broken.

"Does this mean you like me?" I asked, still not meeting the Spaniards gaze.

"Si, te amo... I-i love you..." He said softly. My eyes softened and I looked back up, not at him but at least at his face.

"I've never thought of you this way... Honestly I guess I love you too." I said with a bright blush on my face.

Antonio smiled extremely brightly and held open his car door for me. I slid in and took a deep shaky breath before buckling my seat belt.

"Hey Romano, will you look at me a moment?" Antonio asked tenderly.

I complied and turned my face towards him, gingerly and shyly. I think I had a rough idea of that he was going to do, not I had only to decide whether or not I was going to let him do it. After just a few moments of tough contemplation I decided, yes. Antonio could kiss me.

He started to lean forward and raised a hand to cup my cheek. I mentally prepared myself and right as I thought he was about to connect us, he didn't.

"You had and eyelash on your cheek." He said with a chuckle and drug the pad of his thumb across my cheek. I blushed lightly but this isn't what I wanted.

Now I so desperately wanted the Spaniards soft looking lips against my own. They probably tasted like tomatoes... Heh...

I placed a hand over Antonio's and secured it to my face before lightly putting my free arm around his neck to pull him in.

Antonio looked confused for a moment before smiling and pressing his lips against mine.

I was right,

tomatoes.

**Next chapter:**

**Prucan  
>Ruspol<br>Gerita**

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
